princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocodile Wilde
Crocodile Wilde is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In a version of Australia where anthros and non-anthros co-exist, young Judy Hopps moves from Sydney with her parents and siblings to Gundagai, a little town in northern Australia, where her parents have gotten some better job opportunities at Walkabout Creek, a local crocodile farm. Upon arrival, she meets the son of the owners, a fox named Nick Wilde, whom she becomes fast and best friends with. Years later, as young adults, they fall in love and have the adventure of a lifetime. Trivia *This story is inspired by the 1986 movie Crocodile Dundee and its sequels, and the TV documentary series The Crocodile Hunter. *This story is a little tribute to the late Crocodile Hunter, Steve Irwin, who died ten years ago this year. *Here, Nick and Judy are more or less the same age. *Judy only has 275 siblings by the time she's in her twenties. *Certain extinct Australian megafauna appear here and are still in existance, just rare. *Australian legends and cryptids also appear, like the Australian bigfoot, the yowie. Chapter 1 Nine-year old Judy Hopps, a bunny, sighed sadly. She and her parents and four younger siblings, two brothers and two sisters, were moving away from Sydney and to some little town in northern Australia, in the outback, called Gundagai. Her parents, Stu and Bonnie, had gotten jobs at the town's crocodile farm, and it was a better job opportunity for the both of them. Bonnie saw her daughter's face as she climbed into the family truck. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked. Judy looked away and then back at her. "What's so special about Gundagai?" she asked. Bonnie smiled. "Honey, it's because of the job opportunities," she said. Judy buckled herself in as the parents put her younger siblings in the truck. For a long moment, she imagined her coming new home: red sand, deadly snakes, crocodiles and so on. Finally, the Hopps family got on the road, eventually leaving both Sydney and the area of New South Wales behind them entirely. They were on the road for what seemed an eternity, the dullness only broken by bathroom breaks and gas stops. However, they eventually pulled into northern Australia. Another what seemed to be an eternal drive later, they entered Gundagai. "Ah, here we are, everyone," Stu said from the driver's seat. Judy realized that the new town was actually a decent size. Later, they were settling into their new home, preparing for the next day, when they would go and meet their new bosses. Judy went to sleep that night, her ideas changed a bit. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," she said to herself. The next day, the Hopps family woke up, ate breakfast and headed down to Walkabout Creek, the crocodile farm and wildlife park where they would be working, to meet the owners and tour the park. As soon as they arrived, two foxes met them. They were Robin, a rugged and legendary crocodile trapper and wildlife expert, and his beautiful wife Marian Wilde, the owners, and, with them was their son, Nick, who was about Judy's age. Stu and Bonnie got closer. Robin smiled. "G'day and welcome to Walkabout Creek," he said. The Hopps family nodded. "G'day," Stu responded. At the same time, Nick looked at Judy. "G'day," he said to her. Judy nodded to him. "Hello there," she said. Nick went on. "I'm Nick, what's your name?" he asked. Judy maintained eye contact. "Judy," the bunny said. Nick was eager. "Maybe I could show you around on the tour," he said. Judy finally gave a small smile. "All right," she said. Moments later, Robin and Marian called them for the tour. Category:Outside the Zootopia universe Category:Stories featuring young Nick and Judy Category:Anthro versions of earth Category:Stories of the Australian outback Category:Stories inspired by other films Category:Stories inspired by TV shows Category:Stories inspired by Crocodile Dundee Category:Stories inspired by The Crocodile Hunter Category:Adventure Category:Adventure stories Category:Romance Category:Anthros and non-anthros co-existing Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Stories where the other main cast appears Category:Stories set in Australia Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories Category:Stories that will be on hold for the time being